


Take Me Home

by bechedor79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechedor79/pseuds/bechedor79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Mischief and Mistletoe 2013: A Sif/Loki Holiday Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).



I have come back to you broken  
Take me home  
And my body bears this trouble  
Take me home  
Take me back to my beginning  
Before the hell of night set in  
And I came to this border  
Take me home  
**\--The Wailin' Jennys's[Starlight](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhQmyQdRDTg)**  


**Author's Note:**

> sabinelagrande requested other things that I'm sure she wanted much more than this, but I wasn't sure how to depict them in a single picture and not make me blush the entire time, so I chose the steampunk AU option. :| Which is an aesthetic I love, but don't know much about/understand completely, so...this is a case of it-has-goggles-so-I-guess-it's-steampunk.


End file.
